THE MYSTERIOUS THINGS
by I'm a Basket Case
Summary: Just read the summary inside... It's too out there to even begin to explain. M for explicit language, unruly behavior, and fruit falling from the sky. I didn't proof read it so it's a little crazy, a funny crazy.


Dear Readers, 

I feel like shit and all I want to do is sleep. I'm working my little ass off to give this to you. I'm juggling time to write and two, count them two, jobs. I'm suffering from serious writers block, this is why I give this little teaser that I whipped up for you at, by my clock, 11:34. Read, laugh, then tell your friends on Facebook and twitter about it and let them laugh too. This collaboration incorporates both HPBA and my Narnia stories in one large one shot. This is what the characters do when I'm not making them do stuff. To let you know it has the Lazer Collection, Charlie the Unicorn, and a few other funny videos that circulate YouTube. I'm out of here! Peace!

Dragon J.

THE MYSTERIOUS THINGS THAT HAPPEN WHEN FRUIT, ADHD WIZARDS, BOATS, AND CHILDREN FALL FROM THE SKY  
>a one shot of awesome proportions<p>

(That is the longest title I have ever created ;) )

"PETER!" complained Lucy, "I'm tired."

Peter didn't react to his little sister, just sat there on a stool in the middle of a beach.

"Peter" Lucy continued, "I'm bored."

Peter still didn't listen, just sat and sneered angerly at the rest of the teens who were splashing in the cool, salty, blue ocean water.

"Peter-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Peter snapped at his baby sister.

"No, man, you shut the _Heeeeeeeell_ up" Lucy giggle and ran into the water, following a cat named Copper.

"I hate my life" Peter grumbled and folded his arms.

"Ouch, Jess" Neil gasped as she dunked him into the clear water.

"oh, sorry, flea bag" Jessie said sarcaticly, "I hate that I have to like you." (A.N. I mean WTF. He is based off my ex. That is why I stopped writing HPBA)

"Come on, baby" Neil made a cute face, that made Jessie scrunch up he nose, "You know you like it."

"Yo, Ty" yelled Ed across the beach to the not so blind kid, "You owe me twenty bucks."

"Sorry, all I have a these stupid gold coins" Tyson pulled the heavy coins out of his pocket and threw them into the sand.

"Then stop selling candy on my boat" Ed said.

"Your boat?" Caspian laughed, dropping his sexy Spanish because he is nt around his stupid fan girls or Ben Barnes (A.N.: so he thinks).

"Uh… I didn't know you were listening" Edmund back tracked nervously, "Shit…. SUSAN! CONTROL THAT FUNCKEN BUFFOON!" Jack ran by making weird noises in only his boxers, not swim trunks, at least there weren't briefs.

"Well he won't stand still" Susan tried to tackle Jack, but landed on top of a tangled Ginny and Harry.

"Watch it" Ginny shoved the dark haired girl off of the young couple.

"Well, you two are just lucky that you don't have this buffoon to look after. I swear he will someday fall and break his neck. Then the author would lose her story. To think I might have liked him for a second."

"OMFG," Aden pointing at his twin, "A mirror. I can see myself but I'm not doing the same thing I'm doing."

"I understand" Said Adam.

"I don't" Heather sighed, "Let's go swimming, Aden."

"Alright but later. You, me, hotdogs and smoothies. I stole George's credit card" Aden planted a kiss on her cheek before they dove into the water.

"Chopper, Chopper" Lucy shouted at the cat, "Chop-Chop, I want you to look at me when I talk to you…."

"Shit," Dumbledore jumped when he turned to see Hermione, "Granger. I thought you were a boggart, I'm terrified of you." Hermione scrunched up her face and went to talk to Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Hey, Hermon" Ron said with a lazy tone.

"Ron, for the millionth time, my name is _Hermione_" She rolled her eyes.

"Well at least we have one thing settled" Harry said, pulling a guitar out of nowhere, "You can't draw." Then Ron, Harry and Ginny began to sing, "_Hermione can't draw_…"

"Sir" it was Bellatrix, "when do you think I'll be in HPBA?"

"Don't know" Voldemort said in a monotone.

"Do you think I'll ever be in it?"

"Don't know."

"What the hell," Bellatrix sighed, "answer me."

"Shut up," Voldemort said, "Bitch." Then with a loud blast and a flash of white light, Bellatrix was disintegrated by a laser that came from Voldemort's mouth.

…Then it began to rain fruit.

"Uh hello down there" George said to a fallen pineapple…

If I type anymore, I could be sued

I'm sort of worried about the well fare of my characters now…. Well… that means that Bellatrix might not show up in my stories, because she is a bitch. The title had little to nothing to do with the story, just hinted to what you may read.


End file.
